Correspondance
by AddictedToGreysAnatomy
Summary: "Elle lui manquait, mais pas comme l'alcool: c'est bien pire, encore plus difficile..." Lorsque Haymitch prend les devants et décide d'écrire à Effie...


_Ma première fiction sur "Hunger Games". J'avais un peu peur de poster car quand je vois le niveau, je me dis que je ne serai jamais à la hauteur mais bon... Je tente ma chance, et à vous d'en juger. J'ai choisi mon couple préféré, mes deux protégés, mes chouchous, Haymitch & Effie. C'est un OS quelques peu guimauve qui vous attend, et donnez-moi vos avis en laissant des reviews._

* * *

"Haymitch Abernathy est une ivrogne cynique qui finira sa vie seul." Voilà ce que pensaient les gens quand ils le connaissait. Il faut avouer que lorsqu'on se fie aux apparences, ces personnes n'avaient pas tort: des cheveux gras, une barbe jamais rasée, un dos courbé et toujours une bouteille à la main. Oui, Haymitch Abernathy donnait cette impression à tout le monde. On le regardait toujours comme un intrus alcoolique, une de ces personnes de trop. Mais il y avait prit goût, et en riait maintenant. Il s'amusait de faire honte à son District, à gêner un tas de personnes venant du Capitole. Mais maintenant, c'était fini. Il s'était reprit en main, mais trop tard pour que celle qu'il aimait puisse s'en rende compte. Il s'était décidé à ne pas laisser filer celle qu'il aimait, et de la faire revenir. C'est pour cette raison que ce soir-là, Haymitch Abernathy se retrouvait sur son bureau en bois poncé dénué de bouteille de n'importe quel sorte d'alcool. Un stylo et une feuille blanche quelque peu abimée par le temps se trouvaient devant lui. Vingt et une heure. Il avait soif, mais pas d'eau. Il commençait à être en manque et à avoir froid en raison du manque de chaleur humaine dans sa maison. Il ne contrôlait plus ses doigts, mais décida de reprendre le dessus en attrapant le stylo pour commencer à rédiger sa lettre.

_"Salut toi,_  
_Je t'écris pour savoir comment tu vas. Comment se passe la vie au Capitole ? Le District 12 te manque-t-il ?"_

Non, non, non. Ce n'était pas lui. Il se mit à chercher une feuille autour de lui, mais ne trouva rien. Bon, dans ce cas il allait devoir raturer. Elle n'apprécierait sûrement et lui ferait sans doute la remarque la prochaine fois qu'elle le verrait, mais tant pis. Il reprit le stylo en main et effectua une sorte de gribouillis pour cacher ses premières phrases. Une bonne heure plus tard, il enferma la lettre dans une vieille enveloppe. C'est décidé: demain, il irait poster ces quelques mots qui lui ramèneraient peut-être la femme dont il était tombé amoureux.

* * *

Un jour ensoleillé au Capitole commençait, et la ville se réveillait peu à peu. Les gens sortaient au fur et à mesure de chez eux, tous aussi extravagants les uns que les autres. Dans un grand hôtel, résidait Effie Trinket. Comme tous les matins, elle se réveillait tôt. Elle avait un planning très chargé, et elle ne pouvait point se permettre de perde ne serait-ce qu'une minute. Alors, après avoir enfilé sa robe du jour, après avoir bien positionné sa perruque - verte pour aujourd'hui - par-dessus ses cheveux blonds, après s'être maquillé en suivant la mode du Capitole, après chaussé ses talons d'une dizaine de centimètres, elle descendit à l'accueil de son "humble demeure". Comme tous les matins, elle demanda si elle avait du courrier tout en connaissant la réponse de la secrétaire. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté le District 12 six mois après la victoire de Katniss et Peeta, elle n'avait pu se faire que des ennemis qui la détestait pour sa joie de vivre, ses folles tenues et son sourire scotché au visage quelques soient les circonstances. Elle secoua la tête pour sortir de ses pensées, puis sourit lorsqu'elle s'approcha du guichet.

_**"- Bonjour Hélèna, du courrier ?"**_

La jeune femme brune regarda dans le casier réservé à l'ancienne hôtesse si quelque chose lui était destiné.

_**"- Non, pas pour aujourd'hui."**_

Dommage. Une autre fois, peut-être. Effie tourna les talons et s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque la voix de la secrétaire retentit:

_**"- A moins que vous ne connaissiez un certain... Haymitch Abernathy ?"**_

Elle resta figée sur place, et ferma les yeux.

**_"- Euh, hum... Oui, ce courrier doit m'être destiné."_**

**_"- Personne n'avait pu déchiffrer l'écriture, excusez-nous Mademoiselle Trinket."_**

**_"- Non, laissez..."_**

Elle s'empara alors de la lettre et remonta dans sa suite. Tant pis pour l'emploi du temps. Elle retira ses chaussures et s'installa confortablement dans le fauteuil à côté de sa table de nuit. Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe à l'aide de ses longs ongles, puis commença sa lecture.

_"Salut Princesse,_  
_Tu dois te moquer de moi mais je maintiens qu'écrire une lettre est ridicule. Je le fait car je n'ai pas le choix, d'accord ? Je suis sobre depuis ... quelques temps, et je veux continuer sur cette voix même si je sais que ça sera compliqué. C'est mieux pour les enfants, je ne veux en aucuns cas qu'ils deviennent comme moi, tu vois ? Ils vont bien. Je ne te dirai pas que tu leur manque puisque je ne sais pas, mais je sais que lorsque nous sommes tous les trois réunis, un manque se fait ressentir. Toi. Nous étions une équipe. Nous sommes une équipe, non ?"_

Effie reprit son souffle, puis continua sa lecture.

_"Je ne me reconnais pas quand je rédige cette lettre. Non, ce n'est pas moi mais c'est toi qui m'a rendu comme ça. Je ne suis pas censé être quelqu'un de romantique qui rentre en contact avec toi en écrivant mais tu me manques. Oui, tu me manques et je crois bien que je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Oui, toi avec ton sourire incessant, avec tes manières, avec ta passion pour l'acajou, avec tes robes à paillettes, avec tes perruques multicolores, avec ta sensibilité beaucoup trop présente pour le District 12, avec ta façon de penser. Effie Trinket, je t'aime."_

Non. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être possible.

_"Alors reviens-moi._

_-Haymitch."_

Oh mon Dieu. Son esprit était encore embrouillé, mais elle ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir et se leva déterminée à ne pas laisser passer sa chance.

* * *

Haymitch résistait encore, il n'avait toujours pas touché à une goutte d'alcool et au lieu de perdre son temps à boire maintenant il essayait d'imaginer la réaction d'Effie si elle avait pu lire la lettre. Elle serait surprise, et lui répondrait gentiment qu'elle ne ressentait pas du tout la même chose. Ou bien elle l'ignorerait tout simplement. Peut-être aussi qu'elle voudrait simplement retrouver la relation ambiguë qu'ils entreprenaient avant les Jeux. Un bruit retentit, le sortant de ses pensées. Il se leva de son canapé en cuir, et alla ouvrir la porte en bois. Il resta bouche-bée devant une Effie dans une robe rose fuchsia, une perruque assortie et des talons hauts noirs.

**_"- Effie ?"_**

**_"- Salut Haymitch."_**

**_"- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?"_**

**_"- Je rentre à la maison."_**


End file.
